Steve Jobs
Steve Jobs battled Bill Gates in Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. Jobs leaves in the middle of the battle to "turn Heaven a profit", which is a reference to his actual death, and HAL 9000 came in to challenge Bill Gates as a third-party rapper. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Steven Paul Jobs (February 24, 1955 – October 5, 2011) was an American businessman, designer, and inventor. He was adopted at birth, although he met his biological family when he became older. Jobs had been the face of Apple Inc. for years, and has been noted for helping the co-operation with much success. He was the co-founder, chairman, and chief executive officer of the company. Jobs also was a co-founder and CEO of Pixar, previously known as the Graphics Group, and NeXT Inc. In 2011, Jobs died after a long battle against pancreatic cancer. His post as CEO was given to Timothy Cook, who had been the COO previously. ERBoH Bio up. I walk on stage dressed in my trademark black turtleneck and jeans. The crowd goes CRAZY. We're going to make some history together today. 1955 -- I was born and given up for adoption. Not long after, I founded a little company called Apple along with my high school friend Steve Wozniak. giant picture of a bearded man appears on the massive screen behind my head. Together we created one of the first personal computers -- the Apple II, and helped popularize the graphical user interface (GUI) with Macintosh computers. Although the board of my own company kicked me out in 1985, I returned victorious in 1996 and took control again. In my hiatus from Apple, I helped form a little company called Pixar and revolutionized the movie business. Back at Apple, I encouraged people to "Think Different" and invented the iPod and iTunes (revolutionizing the music industry), the iPhone (changing the way people interact with the internet and each other), the iPad (allowing people to play tiny video games while on the toilet) and continued to popularize Mac computers. You MIGHT have seen my "I'm a Mac" commercials. I'm being sarcastic, of course you did. Some people think that my great strength was as a marketer, and well, I did have a way of creating and promoting products that just got people excited. I made Apple one of the world's most profitable companies and continued working up until the day before I passed away from Pancreatic Cancer -- the one PC I couldn't beat. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Let me just step right in, I got things to invent. I'm an innovator, baby. Change the world. Fortune 500 'fore you kissed a girl. I'm a pimp, you're a nerd. I'm slick, you're cheesy! Beating you is Apple II easy! I make the products that the artist chooses And the GUI that Melinda uses. I need to bring up some basic shit. Why'd you name your company after your dick? 'Verse 2' A man uses the machines you built to sit down and pay his taxes. A man uses the machines I built to listen to the Beatles while he relaxes. 'Verse 3' Ooo, everybody knows Windows bit off Apple. 'Verse 4' All the people with the power to create use an Apple. 'Verse 5' You know I bet they made this beat on an Apple. 'Verse 6' You will never, ever catch a virus on an Apple. 'Verse 7' Let's talk about doctors. I've seen a few, Cause I got a PC, but it wasn't from you. I built a legacy son. You could never stop it. Now excuse me while I turn heaven a profit. Scrapped Lyrics Let me just step right in, I got shit to invent, - I need to bring up some basic shit, yo, Why'd you name your company after your dick, bro? - Walked into the record industry and killed it. Fired from my own company, rebuilt it. - My legacy will never fall, But the PC got to me after all... Trivia *He is the only main rapper not to be announced at the beginning of the battle nor have a title card, as he interrupted the announcer on the VS screen. *Peter got his hair cut very short while playing Jobs and had to wear a hat on his head for a short period of time until his hair grew back. *He is the second rapper to die during a battle. The first was Billy Mays. **Out of all of the rappers to die at all in battle, he is the only rapper to do so peacefully. Billy Mays had a heart attack, The Tenth Doctor got shot by a Dalek, Adolf Hitler shot Boba Fett, and Hitler got sliced in two by Darth Vader. *He is the first rapper to have an unexpected leave in a battle and have the first verse. *He is the first person to not be replaced by someone on his side when he dies. *He, along with Vince Offer and Doctor Who, are the only people to respond to the announcer. Coincidentally, all are played by Nice Peter, who is also the announcer, and are associated with the death of a rapper. **To clarify the death association, Doctor Who and Steve Jobs both died in their battle, and Vince Offer filled in for someone else who died.